No Smoking Zone
by Rhiannon Thanatos
Summary: Integra is worried about the outcome of a new mission, and Alucard takes the opportunity to talk to her about a particular bad habit...


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, and I'm not making any money from this.

Yeah... Blood Heritage is kicking my butt right now, so I decided to put up a little one shot I've had floating around in my notebooks for a while. It was written a long time ago, so I apologize if Integra or Alucard seem out of character. But I didn't feel like going back and re-writing everything.

And as you can probably tell, I suck at picking out titles. So... just ignore it if you don't like it.

------------------------------------

Integra Hellsing didn't often find herself in a position where she felt vulnerable. And yet, lately that seemed to be the only thing she felt. It was the most irritating feeling in the world.

The latest stream of vampire attacks was the most troublesome thing they had encountered since Millennium. The vampires were targeting families - all from specific bloodlines and all living in relative isolation. The most disturbing thing about the whole mess was the fact that instead of simply killing all the family members, they only fed upon the children. And from the information they had gathered from the crime scenes, the parents had most likely been forced to watch.

Within the last few months, it became clear that the monsters had chosen Integra's young son, Christian, as their next victim. Integra's mothering instincts had kicked into high gear. Christian was immediately pulled out of school and taught at home by private tutors. All unnecessary trips away from the manor were halted, and when they did venture out, she always brought Alucard or Seras along with them.

These measures had kept her own family safe, but the vampires were still running around loose. They had shown an amazing ability to elude capture. Even Alucard, with his uncanny tracking skills, had difficulty hunting them down. When three more families turned up slaughtered, Integra realized they were going to have to take drastic action. After turning over every possible strategy in her mind, she asked Alucard for his opinion on how to capture the monsters. He managed to point out the one plan she hadn't considered.

Using Christian as bait.

Integra had to admit it was brilliant, but gutsy. Alucard and Seras would take the soldiers out on a faux 'mission', giving the house the appearance of being defenseless. When the monsters took advantage of the weakness, her vampires would fly in from their hidden positions around the manor and eliminate them. But there were a whole host of variables... a thousand things that could go wrong. Though she knew it was the only option Hellsing had at this point - she still didn't want to put her family in danger. Christian was her heir, the one who would take over leadership when she passed on. If something happened to him...

"Having second thoughts master?"

Integra glanced up from her desk, realizing for the first time she had been holding her head in her hands. Alucard stood before her desk, studying her solemnly. He knew she didn't like what was going to transpire, and had decided not to tease or torment her as he usually did. Integra was grateful for it.

"I have a child to worry about." she reminded him. "Christian is only a boy..."

"He is a Hellsing." the vampire replied smoothly, sweeping into one of the armchairs across from her desk. "He is the same age you were when you found me in the dungeons. Your son has your blood running through his veins. I believe he is much stronger than you give him credit for Integra."

Integra sighed. "Perhaps that is my greatest vice as a mother." she said quietly. "To know the strength he has and hope he will never need it."

Alucard watched her silently. It was a testament to her state of mind that she didn't berate him for his scrutiny.

"I think master, that your greatest vice is your love of those poisonous cigars." he said finally.

The tease was unexpected. She was so taken aback by it that she couldn't help but chuckle. "If you make this crazy plan of yours work, I'll consider laying them down."

Alucard shot her a knowing smirk. "Consider? You have so little faith in me that you feel you must leave yourself an out?"

"When dealing with monsters, having an out is always the best course of action." she shot back.

"Touche."

Integra took a moment to steel herself for the order she was about to give. She squared her shoulders and clasped her hands in front of her. "Seras has reported that the soldiers are ready for deployment." she said formally.

Alucard broke into that psychotic grin of his as he rose from his chair. "Your orders Master?" he purred, his voice tinged with the note of excitement he always got just before a battle.

Integra didn't hesitate. "Search and destroy. Leave no survivors. And any you find inside the house are to be used to paint the walls with blood."

"Yes, my master..." he replied. His grin grew wider - if that was possible - and he turned toward a portal of blackness that had appeared in her wall.

"And Alucard?"

He halted mid-step, not bothering to turn around.

"When you return to give your report on your success, I will stop smoking for good."

He remained still for the briefest of moments. He didn't have to turn around for her to know there was a blasted smirk on his face.

"As you wish. Integra."

Then he was gone, vanished into that portal of blackness that took him to god knows where. Integra glanced down at the box of cigars she had just opened that morning. She took one out and lit it - then tossed the box in the trash.

---------------------------

So... yeah. Like I said, I'm sorry if it sucks, but I had to put it out there.

My muse for Blood Heritage apparently hates me, cause I've written Chapter 16 like... 18 gazillion times now. And I still don't have something I'm happy with. So... if I don't have an update for a while, don't hate me.

Reviews are a beautiful thing. :)


End file.
